Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (13)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14), (15). ---- 300. Calliope: Calliope ist ob des plötzlichen Antrags völlig durcheinander. /witz. /Pups. /Zug. /Huhn. Fängt sich wieder. /lächeln. /ja. /weinen. Zerrt Arioth vor Begeisterung gleich nochmal hinter die Hecke. „Poweremote mich, mein Ritter von strahlender Gestalt!“ 301. Chiroc: Chiroc nimmt Futamakis Einladung ein. „Also jetzt sagt mal ehrlich ihr seit doch gar keine B00N RPler sondern eine ROXXXOR PvP Gilde, oder? 111NACKTELF“ 302. Arioth: Arioth versucht gerade noch den Flachwitz zu kapieren, was sichtlich erschwert wird durch Calliopes Pupser und die Pointe scheint auch recht schwammig, als sie ihm einen Zug macht, der von einem Huhn verfolgt wird. Doch Arioth versucht sich am Riemen zu reissen, grinst grenzdebil und spult noch einmal alle 6p3t-Makros ab die er nur für Calliope in einem speziellen /join 6p3t in der extended Version (FSK 16) abspult. Erst danach fällt ihm ein, dass eigentlich noch mächtig Klärungsbedarf besteht, bevor die kleinen Nacktmenschen (ist doch die richtige Bezeichnung für so eine Kreuzung, oder?) auf die Welt purzeln. "Cheri..." Nimmt Calliope in die Arme, während er genüßlich an seiner Zigarette zieht. "Also Cheri..." Streckt sich noch einmal und räuspert sich. "Du weißt schon, dass ich Tri bin, oder? Also weißt Du, da meine Mutter, Quen, Quadro ist und ihr Papa, mein Pet - glaub ich zumindest, Duo bin ich natürlich Tri." Blickt grenzdebil in Calliopes Augen und testen verschiedene, extrem charmante Gesichtsausdrücke durch. "Ich hoff Du hast damit kein Problem, mein Bärchimitzeseeleopardenmoonkinschätzchen, oder?" 303. Skreek: /y Ich hör dich! /w Futamaki: Nen Item hab ich nich, aber ich kann dich ja poweremoten. Skreek poweremotet Futamaki zu sich in die Schatten. "So, soll also eine ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz und gar böse Elite-RP-Gilde werden? Klingt doch gut, vor allem als Gegengilde zu... diesen Möchtegern-RPlern hier. Dann können wir denen mal zeigen, wie wahres Elite-RP so geht. Also, ich bin dabei!" Nimmt die Gildeneinladung an. /g Haste schon nen Gegen-Plan zu deren geheimen Plan? 304. Korbinian: Korbinian stellt fest, dass er keinen Plan mehr hat was jetzt eigentlich los ist und wendet sich sicherheitshalber an Rodo. "Ich versteh jetzt irgendwie nichts mehr – hast du denn einen Plan wie es weitergehen soll? Ich würde jetzt eigentlich gerne mal etwas moshen." Zieht 2 Tassen heisser, schwarzer Kaffee aus seiner großen Reisetasche und reicht eine weiter an Rodo. "Hier mal eine kleine Stärkung zwischenurch. Ich folge dir jetzt einfach mal. Lass uns den Futamaki einen Kopf kürzer machen sobald wir ihn im nichts erwischen. Und nimm ruhig dein neues Pet – diese seltsame Katze mit. 305. Rodo: - Wo ist der Dokter. Rodo macht einige unflätige Gesten in Richtung Gegengilde! "Wir m0shn euch wech ihr Weichspül-RPler!" Kratzt sich am Hintern als ihm einfällt das er ja eigentlich ein ganz lieber ist. /w an alle Gegengildenmitglieder: Sorry streicht das das hab ich nie gesagt ja? "Mhh gibts denn keine friedliche Lösung?" Eröffnet im Hintergrund hunderte Heulthreads mit Namecalling in denen er die Gegengildies allesamt des Ninjalootens beschuldigt. /w Futumaki: komm rück das nichts wieder raus, das war echt nicht lieb das du das einfach so weggelootet hast, Wir haben so aufopferungsvoll gekämpft und du klaust es uns einfach, das geht doch nicht /me heult sich an Futus Schulter aus! Edit: Ah Korbi! Danke für den Kaffee, da warte ich schon den gazen Tag drauf! Rodo schlürft seinen heißen schwarzen Kaffee und fühlt sich gleich wieder viel aggressiver. "Mhh Korbi ich weiß ja nich ob wir gleich loskönnen, Quen meinte ich soll mich um die Brücke hier kümmern." 306. Eulalia: - Wo bin ich nur?!? Eulalia hat sich auf der Suche nach Kaffee hoffnungslos verlaufen und steht plötzlich vor Calliope und Arioth, die emsig damit beschäftigt sind, kleine Nacktmenschen herzustellen. "Hups." Wird ein wenig rot und räuspert sich verlegen. "Ähm, wenn ich kurz stören dürfte?" Tippt Arioth aufs Knie und guckt ihn von unten hilfsbedürftig an, und versucht dabei angestrengt, keine unanständigen Dinge zu sehen, zu sagen oder gar zu denken. "Ich muss mich wohl verirrt haben..und meinen Plan hab ich unterwegs auch verloren, trotz meiner ganzen Ahnung, es ist zum Verzweifeln!!!11zwölf Ihr zwei könnt nichit zufällig mal eine Pause machen und in meine Gruppe kommen, um mir bei meiner Quest das Plans, Teil 515x zu helfen? Teil sie auch mit euch, gibt ne tolle Belohnung. Weiß zwar nicht mehr welche, aber sie war unheimlich imba!" Grinst gierig. "Und wenn ihr wisst, wo es Kaffee gibt...ich zahl auch gut gefür, Gold, Runenstoff, Karotten am Stiel und Handtaschen, was immer ihr wollt, aber ich brauche KAFFEEE!!!" 307. Futamaki: "Puhh, danke. Schaut sich um. "Uhh, hier ists aber dunkel..." /g Na, ihr habt ja schon gemerkt, daß ich ein ganz Großer bin, nicht? Stellt sich in heroischer Pose mit Wind im Haarkamm auf und imitiert, natürlich nur noch viel imposanter, Arioths perfekt liegende Frisur und Gesten. Selbst die Musikuntermalung ist noch besser. Nickt Skreek zu. /g ja, und zwar einen gemeinen Plan sogar! Wir machen nur Elite-RP im Gildenchat!!! Sogar emotes! Oder ich könnte etwas sammeln und gegen ein Plan oder wenigstens gegen schwarzen Kaffee tauschen? Was meint ihr? /w Rodo: Naja, ich wart ja noch drauf, daß ich mich bei Quen ganz dolle entschuldigen darf, dann geb ich es zurück, okeeh? Sei nicht sauer, is doch nur RP!!! 308. Gurbak: Gurbak erwacht aus einer Epic-Ohnmacht, in die er gefallen ist, als er Zeuge von Arioths Wushi-Wushi-Elite-RP-Poweremoting wurde.. "Ich hab’s!" Hebt einen der plötzlichen Erkenntnis. "Ich werd Chronist...in." /cheer /y Höret, alle, die Ihr mich hören könnt! Ich bin jetzt der Chronist! Ich bin gildenunabhängig, über-RPig und unfraktionert! /1 Gurbak, der Chronist nimmt seine Arbeit auf! Für Infos und Nachfragen /w me (für Allianz: menschliche Paladina, für Horde: orkischer Krieger)! /e lächelt zufrieden. /w Futamaki: Ihr habt gegen die keine Chance, aber wir können einen Deal machen... ich schreib die Chronik um, so dass ihr der Nachwelt als Sieger erscheint! *lächel* (Nützt euren zerfetzten Kadavern nix, aber immerhin...) /w Quenzahl: Wie jeder gute Chronist berichte ich aus absolut einseitiger Perspektive! Soll ich für euch/uns einiges beschönigen? Gurbak bemerkt Eulalia und lächelt sie an. Dann bemerkt er Arioth auf / unter / neben / über / in Calliope und fällt in Ohnmacht, völlig ignorierend, dass er ihr doch grade einen epischen Heiratsantrag macht, den es sicher in der Chronik festzuhalten oder wenigstens zu looten lohnt. 309. Eulalia: Eulalia kann gerade noch ausweichen, als diese seltsame Paladina plötzlich umfällt, vermutlich wieder in eine epische Ohnmacht. Nutzt die Gelegenheit und lootet einen Hüftschwung, den sie sorgfältig in ihrer Tasche verstaut. "Man kann ja nie wissen...äh, aber Arioth, jetzt wart mal ein wenig mit dem Antrag - ich hab dir wichtige Fragen gestellt, Mann, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!" Tritt Arioth gegen das Schienbein. /w Quenzahl: Du, ich hab meinen Schüler verloren – ob der mit meinem geheimen Plan angehauen ist?!? Er liefert keine Fortschrittsberichte und gar nichts! Ob ich vielleicht Unterstützung bekommen könnte,ja? Und einen großen Kaffee? 310. Arioth: Arioth schaut leicht verwirrt zur Gnomin neben sich. „Eh, was is?“ 311. Quenzhal: Man hört ein lautes Poltern als der Aufzugslift an der Brücke angelangt ist. „Ding“. Die Tür fliegt auf begleitet von einer Explosion, welche die Akkuratheit der frisch gestrichenen Brücke völlig zunichte macht. Quen tritt gegen die Überreste der Fahrstuhltür und bahnt sich mit ihrem epischen der ultimativen ewigen Verdammnis ihren Weg nach draußen zur Bücke. „Sorry, hatte Disc. Alles okay bei euch?” Sieht sich um und überdenkt erst einmal die Situation /w Futamaki: Ög Smörrebröd, Baby. Ähm entschuldigen? Klar besteh ich drauf, von dir entschuldigt zu werden. Poweremotet einen riesigen Alleskönnenden Kaffeeautomaten in die Mitte der Brücke. Nimmt sich Kaffee. “Wir haben also einen neuen Feind, der in seinen Reihen Mitglieder zählt, die uns verraten haben, nich wahr Eule? Ich muss darüber Nachdenken. Gebt mir einen Moment Zeit.” Sieht wie sie von Aschanti mit großen süßen Katzenaugen angestarrt wird, nimmt Aschanti an die Leine und geht mit ihre eine Runde durch die Gänge spazieren. Sieht eine Tür mit der Beschriftung Zimmer Nr.2. Schaut sich flink um, obs auch keiner sieht und verschwindet mit Aschanti im Zimmer. Nach einer ausgiebigen Elite-RP-Szene mit Eiscreme und anderen Lebensmitteln zieht Quen Aschanti noch schnell unter die Dusche und poweremotet sie noch mal, was aber dieses mal ziemlich wild wird, weil Katzen ja bekanntlich kein Wasser mögen. Danach stylt sie ihre Frisur wieder, richtet ihre Elite-RP-Commander-UNIFORM, nimmt Aschanti wieder an die Leine und spaziert lächelnd gaaanz gemääächlich durch die Gänge, um zu überlegen. /w Rodo: Der Plan is, dass wir den Anweisungen von Aithne zum nächsten logischen Ziel folgen, um fremde RP-Galaxien zu erobern und den Elite-RPlern dieser Welt zu einer Basis verhelfen, von der aus sie das gesamte bekannte RP-Universum erobern können. Aber zuerst spielen wir ein wenig Krieg, okay? Streichelt Aschanti und lächelt sehr zufrieden. „Ich habe einen Plan. Alle Gnome sich bereit machen. Der Rest auf Gefechtsstation. Rodo, du bist nun unser Feldherr und musst eine epische Rede halten um uns zu motivieren. Ich bin gleich wieder bei euch. 312. Aithne: Begibt sich umgehend in ihr Büround macht sich bereit. Füttert ihr Logikwölkchen noch schnell mit einer Algebra. „und nu?“ Da nicht sofort etwas passiert vertreibt sie sich die Zeit, indem sie ein wenig /zugt. 313. Rodo: “Rede episch? Ok zuerst mal nen Kaffee.” Nimmt sich eine Tasse heißen Kaffee. Trinkt einen Schluck. Räuspert sich. „Also meine lieben Elite-RP-Freunde! Wir sind hier zusammengekommen um die Fahnen des Rollenspiels wieder in ihre verdiente Höhe zu heben. Auf dieser Brücke, die ich nach stundenlangen Kampf den Brückentrollen abringen konnte beginnt eine ganz neue Ära des Rollenspiels! Wir werden unseren Server vor der bedrohlichsten Gefahr aller Zeiten befreien! Wir werden in bisher unergründete Tiefen der Charakter vorstoßen, die sich noch kein Spieler hat vorstellen können!” Kratzt sich am Hintern. ooc: scheiß charanimationen verderben jede Stimmung! *räusper* "Mit der Unterstützung unseres Logikgnoms Aithne werden wir mit einer schier unfassbaren Logik in bisher ungekannter Effizienz Rollenspielen! Wir werden die Grenzen des machbaren sprengen und eine schöne neue Rollenspielwelt erschaffen. Jetzt seid ihr gefragt meine Freunde! Wir werden jetzt in die Schlacht ziehen! Wir werden den großen PLAN umsetzen und die Welt wird ein besserer Ort sein. Und wir werden mit Eisernen Fäusten und Adleraugen über ihr wachen! AUF AUF macht den FEIND nieder! Zeigt den n00bs was RP bedeutet!" Rodo trinkt noch nen Schluck Kaffee. 314. Aschanti: Aschanti sieht ziemlich zufrieden wenn auch platschnass aus. Schmiegt sich an Qhenzal und schnurrt laut. /zug (wobei nur ein miau kommt). Schnurrt. 315. Quenzhal: “Constable Aithne entwerfen sie einen logischen Verhandlungsplan, in dem sich aber ein winziger sich selbst wiedersprechender Logik-Fehler befindet, der bei falscher Benutzung ein dramatisches Weltuntergangsereignis herbeiruft und das Opfer in einer Parallel-Realitäts-Schleife gefangen hält - genannt PRLS. Natürlich nicht für uns.” Applaudiert bei Rodos epischer Rede kräftig und ist völlig beeindruckt. Schmiegt sich vor lauter Freude an Aschanti und merkt, dass durch das nasse Fell der Katze ja nun auch ihre Uniform wieder nass geworden ist. Grinst schief und hat einen weiteren Plan, den sie aber noch nicht verrät. Denkt an Futamakis heroische Pose mit Wind im Haarkamm, die tolle Musik und grinst böse. „Ich habe einen Plan B, den wir mit Plan A logisch kombinieren können.“ Poweremotet sich und Aschanti in einen Verhandlungsraum mit einem großen Tisch. Lehnt sich im Chefsessel lasziv zurück, schlägt ihre Beine übereinander und läßt einen Arm lässig über der Lehne baumeln. Poweremotet Skreek, Chiroc und Futakami an diesen Tisch. “So, ihr wollt also Krieg spielen mit uns. Gut. Gut.“ Lächelt listig und beamt Aithne und Eulalia auf den Tisch. “Nun, ich habe hier zwei Gnome und ich sehe mich gezwungen sie zu benutzen, wenn wir uns nicht... einig werden können! Und wisst ihr, was diese beiden Gnome nicht machen werden?” Löst heimlich die Leine von Aschanti in nichts auf und stellt sie als Pet auf aggro. /target Skreek. Läßt Aschanti zum Angriff stürmen. „Fass Aschanti!” Lächelt Futamaki und Chiroc zu und deutet mit einem fiesen lächelnden Nicken auf Skreek, der grade von Aschanti auf furchtbarste Weise gepoweremotet wird und dann auf die beiden Gnome auf dem Tisch. “DAS werden sie nicht machen.” Lächelt noch mal richtig fies und gemein und lehnt sich wieder lasziv im Chefsessel zurück. 316. Aschanti: Aschanti lässt ein lautes Rülpsen hören, als sie skreek aufgefressen hat. Natürlich nicht ohne ihn vorher nch Strich und fanden zu Poweremoten. Bringt leise schnurrend einen von Skreeks Knochen zu Quen und legt ihn zu ihren füssen hin. „Miau“ 317. Quenzhal: Streichelt Aschanti lobend. „Brave Katze“. Klopft mit Skreeks Knochen ein wenig auf dem Tisch herum und gestikuliert damit wild durch die Gegend. “Aschanti, bring doch den Knochen zu Rodo, Calli und den andren.“ Beugt sich in einer bestimmt 24-Stunden-lang geübten perfekt lasziven Bewegung leicht nach vorn über den Tisch. “So... wie sieht's mit... Verhandlung aus?” 318. Aschanti: /schnurren. /zug. /Schnurren. Nimmt den Knochen ins Mäulchen und läuft zu Rodo. Legt den Knochen zu Rodos Füssen. /zug. /schnurren. /s miau 319. Rodo: Streichelt die katze hinterm ohr. „Na was hast du denn da feines? Einen Knochen. Mhh was solln wir mit dem wohl machen? Magst erst mal ein Leckerli?“ Zieht einen kleinen Gnom aus seiner Tasche und lässt ihn verführerisch vor Aschantis Nase baumeln. 320. Aschanti: /schnurren. Schaut dem leckerlie nach. /zug. Frisst den Gnom mitsamt Rodos hand auf. /schnurren. Springt Rodo an und wirft ihn um. Kuschelt sich in Rodos Fell. /zug. /schnurren. Schläft ein. 321. Rodo: Mit glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und einer Hand weniger liege ich auf den Boden, und das Schnurren der Katze ist so verführerisch, das ich auch sofort einschlafe. 322. Aithne: Aithne ist froh, dass sie DAS nicht machen werden, weil die Haut von Trollen und Orcs immer so eklig zwischen den Zähnen hängen bleibt. "Und wir meinen es wirklich Ernst!" Entwirft ein formales System hinreichender Mächtigkeit und nutzt Gödels Unvollständigkeitssatz auf hinterhältigste Art und Weise aus, um Potenzial für eine ausreichende Widersprüchlichkeit oder Unvollständigkeit zu erhalten, die sich schließlich mit dem Auslöser eines dramatisches Weltuntergangsereignis koppeln lassen. Beginnt anschließend damit erste Sätze in ihrem formalen System zu formulieren und herzuleiten. /gemein 323. Skreek: /g Ich hätte da auch noch einen sehr gemeinen Plan. Wir ninjalooten sämtlichen schwarzen Kaffe und versuchen somit, alle Kaffeesüchtigen in unsere Gilde zu zwingen. Natürlichen müssen sie sich dann unserem Wahren-Elite-RP anpassen. Verwirrt beobachtet Skreek, wie Fuatamaki plötzlich vor seinen Augen verschwindet. /g Hey, was war das denn nun? Ok, mach ich nen RP-Event draus, ich werd mich auf die Suche nach Futamaki begeben. Skreek holt seinen Kriegstrupp wieder aus seiner Tasche und beginnt mit diesem, auf der Suche nach Futa randalierend durch diverse Zimmer zu ziehen. Währenddessen werden Futa und Chiroc in einem entfernten Verhandlungszimmer Zeuge, wie der unbeteiligte und unbekannte Skreek-Twink von Aschanti gepoweremotet wird. 324. Gurbak: Gurbak erhebt sich erneut aus seiner epischen Ohnmacht und kratzt sich hinter den fleischigen Elfenohren. *murmel* Notiz: Elfen haben doofe Ohren -> Ohren entfernen. Nickt zufrieden, als es irgendwo in seinem Kopf „klick“ macht. Gurbak setzt seine epische der Omni-Präsenz* auf und beoachtet weiter Arioth und Calliope, bereit Screenshots von dreckigem Lack-und-Leder-RP zu machen, welche sich gut an den „Play OOCler“ verkaufen lassen. Währenddessen erscheint Gurbak jedoch in jedem Zimmer, hinter jeder Tür, auf jedem Baum, in jeder Kloschüssel (Omnipräsenz hat auch Nachteile). Gurbak, nun mehr Schemen denn Gestalt, beobachtet zufrieden die Verhandlung und macht sich eifrig Notizen, während er Skreeks Bemühen belächelt, den verschwundenen Futamaki zu finden und geistesabwesend Aschanti und Rodo das Fell krault. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte